The present invention relates generally to the field of information technology, and in particular to sorting data.
Information technology encompasses the organization and manipulation of an ever increasing volume of data. Generally, large quantities of data are relatively useless until the data is analyzed and presented in a meaningful fashion. Computers are often used to manage large volumes of data.
A sorting algorithm is an operation which arranges and optimizes data. Sorting represents the process of arranging and organizing items systematically. Generally, sorting algorithms place data elements in a specified order. Optimizing the speed in which data is sorted is a dominant principle to improving the efficiency and effectiveness of data management.